The Elemants
by LilAnimeLuva04
Summary: Yuske's cusin is a lil goddes though she and yuske dont know it just yet (theres also one HUGE Love...dimanod thing..ehh) bad summary yes...but the storys pretty good so far...
1. Default Chapter

Kiki-chan: Hello there everyone Kiki-chan here (and back woo!) with my latest story whcih is a yu-yu hakashu (well duh --;;) any way here is my favorite kawaii character to intruduce the fic ::drags out a kickin red head green eyed...

.

..

...

....

.....

......

.....

....JIN!::

)( had some of you girls fooled for a minute didnt i XD)

Disclaimer: Jin: Kiki-chan dosent own Yu Yu Hakasho.... -.- sad aint it?

Prologue  
  
Author  
  
Pushed roughly into a cellar cerulean blue eyes looked up into the dirty faces of her parents.   
  
"Mizuko you stay here" Said her mother firmly as a tear trickled down her dirty cheek.  
  
Her father reached down and stroked Mizuko's dirt streaked cheek with a loving hand.  
  
"We both love you" Her father said patting her head one last time before her closed the door gently.  
  
"Mama...Papa" Mizuko cried as tears streamed down her pudgy cheeks as she huddled herself into a dark corner.  
  
"Where is the maiden?" Something growled out loudly.  
  
"We do not know" said Mizuko's mother her voice strong and unwavering.  
  
Peeking through a crack in the door, Mizuko cried out in horror as she watched as her parents where slaughtered ruthlessly.  
  
She watched in shock as her the monsters crunched on her mothers bones and poked fun at her fathers lifeless limp body.  
  
In the morning the police and her neighbors found her clutching her mothers bloodied nightgown and curled up beside her fathers headless body...


	2. 1: A few years Later

Kiki-chan: hello   
  
Jin: ::Waves::  
  
Kiki-chan: Man it feels good to be writing stories again though I cant do it as much cause I have a job now --;;; DAMN YOU SIX FLAGS!!! DAMN YOU I SAY!  
  
Jin: n.n; My crazy girl you are...  
  
Kiki-chan: eeeee! I love you jin ::clings purring:: Start the story would ya love :3  
  
Jin: ::Sighs:: fine =/  
  
Disclamer: Jin: Kiki-chan does not own Yu Yu Haksho but she owns my heart :3 (::Loud Squealing could be heard in the background::)  
  
Chapter 1: A few years later.  
  
Yuske  
  
"Urameshi!" Kuwabara whined, "Why are we here?"  
  
"The baka's gotta good point" Hiei commented ("Hey! I aint no baka!") "Why are we here at the air port detective?".  
  
"Where here to pick my cousin" I said glancing at my watch.  
  
"Where is your cousin coming from Yuske?" Kurama said regarding me with his cool green eyes.  
  
"America" I said softly, The damn plane was late.  
  
"Is it a she?" Kuwabara asked hopefully.  
  
I smirked, "Cant remember"  
  
"Damnit Urameshi! Its your cousin" Kuwabara yabbered.  
  
"Hey don't blame me!" I shouted at him. "The last time I saw my cousin I was 6 years old"  
  
"At least tell us the name of your cousin" Kurama said peering around the crowded airport.  
  
"Its name....its name is" I thought hard.  
  
"Oi, some cousin you are!" Said a voice from behind me, "Cant remember your own cousins name".  
  
Everyone including me turned around to see an oddly dressed girl staring at me.  
  
She was wearing a black belly tee with the japanese symbol for water painted in silver on it her chest, she wore a black mini skirt that barely fit over her rear and black jeans underneath it.  
  
Her arms where decorated with red and black bracelets and one gold one on her left arm, a silver dragon ring was on her right hand, she also had a red cap on backwards and sunglasses with tinted blue glass propped upon them.  
  
"Don't recognize me do you?" She pouted as her rather large blue eyes twinkled in the light.  
  
"Am I suppose to?" I snapped.  
  
"Well duh!" She snapped back pulling of her cap letting waves of dark blue hair spill out and rest against the middle of her back.  
  
Then it clicked.  
  
I grinned big and wide as I opened up my arms "Mizu!" I shouted.  
  
"Yu-Yu!" She squealed and took a running leap into my arms in which I spun her around and tossed her up in the air catching by her tiny waist.  
  
She was bit under weight in my opion.  
  
I let her drop into my arms and hugged her tight as she wrapped her limbs around me burying her face into the crook of my neck.  
  
"Yu...yu?" Hiei said quirking a brow.  
  
Mizu lifted hr head and childishly stuck her tongue out a him, "Its what I've been calling him for years and if you gotta problem with it" she said jumping down and rolling up her sleeves "Then well have to fight bout it"  
  
Hiei smirked.. "A lil spit fire aint she..?" He looked her over..."She's defiantly your cousin"  
  
"Damn Straight I am" Mizu smirked putting her hands on her hips  
  
9 Years I thought as I watched Hiei tease Mizu playfully ][A/N: Hiei playful!? Shit watch out he's gonna kill her o.O][ 9 Damn long years since I last seen her  
  
Kuwabara whispered something –Most likely perverted- in her ear, her cheeks turned crimson and her eyes widen and then narrowed dangerously to slits as she jumped and kicked him with a such a force it sent him flying into a pillar and it had me dropping my jaw.  
  
With a argent sniff she clapped her hands together and then straightened her skirt as she turned back to the mildly surprised Hiei.  
  
"Hiei was right" Kurama said standing beside me "She is a little spit fire..." He smiled, "A little cute one at that".  
  
That last comment made me whirl around and face him with my eyes wide even though he ignored my wide eyed look and walked right up to her and smiled thrusting his hand out.  
  
Well if Kurama's gonna flirt with her I thought irritably He just better not break her heart I rip out his. 


End file.
